looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Birth of a Notion
Birth of a Notion is a 1947 Looney Tunes short planned by Bob Clampett and finished by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on The Birth of a Nation, but there is no connection to that film. Plot Daffy doesn't feel like going to the trouble of flying south for the winter like other ducks. He manages to con the rather simple-witted dog, Leopold, into letting him stay for the winter by pretending to have saved Leopold's life. Unfortunately, Leopold's master is a mad scientist (modeled after actor Peter Lorre) who needs the wishbone of a duck for his experiment. Daffy, understandably, is not keen on this notion, but instead of finding another place to stay, he keeps trying to get rid of the scientist, while Leopold tries to save his master's life. At one point, Daffy throws a baseball bat at the scientist from behind, and Leopold grabs it in time to keep the impact non-lethal; however, his master misunderstands, taking the bat away and breaking it into many pieces with his bare hands, while quietly intoning "Don't you know that might make me very angry, and I would do terrible, horrible things to you!" before patting a terrified Leopold on the head and saying "I'm going to bed now, Leopold." Daffy then attempts to kill the scientist while he's sleeping. But it backfires when the scientist wakes up and starts to go after Daffy. Meanwhile, Leopold feels all too left out of the picture. Daffy finally leaves and Leopold left after him when his master had a sudden desire for a dog's wishbone. So Daffy goes to another house, only to find another duck (with a Joe Besser-like voice and characterization) already there. That other duck kicks him into the air (the Southern way). So Daffy decides to give in and fly south, jet-propelled. On his flight, he is surprised to find he has company: Leopold, somehow aided by a fan strapped to his back, is flying south too, to flee away from his wishbone-crazed master. Censorship * When this cartoon aired on the now-defunct The WB! channel, Daffy's attempt to stab the mad scientist in his sleep with a knife was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy Duck and Company * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 1 * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 6, Disc 1 Notes * Director Robert McKimson used his "Barnyard Dawg" character design as Leopold, while the scientist is a caricature—both visually and vocally—of character actor Peter Lorre. * "Birth of a Notion" is one of four shorts that had been scheduled for direction by Bob Clampett before he left Warner Bros. Cartoonshttp://cartoonresearch.com/index.php/birth-of-a-notion-1946/; the other three were "Tweetie Pie" (finished by Friz Freleng), "Bacall to Arms" (finished by Davis) and "The Goofy Gophers" (finished by Arthur Davis). * Mel Blanc voiced Daffy Duck, Leopold and Joe Besser Duck, while uncredited Stan Freberg voiced the mad scientist.http://www.whataboutthad.com/2013/03/06/the-clampett-freberg-lorre-connection/ * Several older syndicated prints had the Blue Ribbon ending sequence replaced with one utilized by Associated Artists Productions, featuring Bugs Bunny busting out of the Looney Tunes drum while the 1937 Merrie Melodies closing theme plays under it; see "The Up-Standing Sitter" for more info. * While the American Turner "dubbed version" retains the original 1946-1955 Looney Tunes ending music cue, the European Turner "dubbed version" replaces the original ending music cue with the 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. Gallery Daffybirth.jpg|Daffy attempting to throw the baseball bat onto Leopold's master birth-of-a-notion-c2a9-warner-brothers.jpg Birthofanotion3.jpg Birthofanotion2.jpg Birthofanotion.jpg ComparisionPhoto600.jpg Birthofanotion-250.jpg Birth+of+a+Notion2-600.jpg Birth+of+a+Notion1-600.jpg Birth-600.jpg Video References External Links * Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1947 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons animated by Anatole Kirsanoff